One Heart
by TikaLee
Summary: Katy finally feels complete with James but Ivan is coming back into her life  Yes James Hetfield from Metallica


**Author Note: **

**This is a bit of the new story that I am working on. Tell me what you think.**

-Recap-

Do you remember your first love? The first I love you, the first kiss, late phone calls at nights and the promise to always be there for each other no matter what. It's safe to say, that you can't forget it. I know that I'm still young and that I'm not misture enough. But I experienced that. I've known Ivan since I can remember and will it was reasonable for us to both go out. But it all changed. Ivan and I needed sometime off and agreed with it. It all just started going wrong and yea we did break up. But I still loved him; you can't just loving someone that meant so much to you. We would still hang out once an awhile and do what couples do. That all changed I just felt used and had to a put a stop to it.

My parents where out of town like always. I heard knocking at the door and went assuming it was the pizza guy. I hurried out of the shower and yes it was Ivan. He apparently just finished with soccer practice since he was in gym clothes. "Didn't wait for me huh?" and ran his fingers threw my wet hair. I could feel his hot breath on my wet skin and his hands running under my shirt. "Ivan" "shhhh babe" and he began to kiss me and that's the response I got. It just pissed me off. I wasn't thinking and I pushed him back. "What the fuck" and he chuckled and tried to hug me. "I think you better leave." And I crossed my arms. "Right" and then he knew I wasn't bull shitting "why?" "Maybe its better if don't see each other anymore" he was really quite that it made worried. "Ivan?" And he left just like that. Without saying anything, and that's what really hurt.

High school was a nightmare why? For some apparent reason I turned into the bad person. My so thought friends hated me for leaving Ivan and gave me so much shit for it. They never gave me the chance to explain why. And I was only in my junior year of high school. So that didn't help at all. Any time I would see Ivan he always had some chick around his arm. So he was over it and was taking it very good. I myself, I wasn't, my parents where always on their business trips, I had no siblings and alone with a broken heart. Then I met James, yea thee mighty James Hetfield from Metallica. It all just happened so quickly.

I decided to skip school that day I just randomly went to a record store. And started to pick any record that seemed good and I bumped into him. "Sorry" and I didn't bother to even look at him. "Good records you got there." "Oh uhhh yea" and smiled "you should listen to this" and handed me a Led Zeppelin record. I smiled "I have that one already" and he put it back "kinda rare to see someone so beautiful looking at records when you can download them at home." "Will what can you say, I'm different." "Will I'm James Hetfield" and smiled "nice to meet you" pause "Katy Lynn". "Hey will there's a coffee shop down the street do you wanna go?" I was a bit surprised by the offer but what did I have to lose "yea I'd love to". And we went to it and we had a great time just talking. We went out a couple more times and now we're five month together. I finally feel complete with him he's just something I never had before in my life. Yea we get arguments but what couple doesn't right? James is just absolute amazing with me and I never want to lose him. He even gave me ring that represents his commitment to me. And I really don't want to compare James and Ivan but Ivan never ever did anything for that for me.

_I could feel the sun coming threw the window. I groaned a little bit because I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to stay in bed with James all day. I rolled over a little bit so the sun wouldn't hit me. And noticed James wasn't in bed. But I could hear the shower running and he came out drying his chest. I sat up a little and smiled "good morning" "good morning babe" and he kissed me. "Up a little early don you think" and I covered me self with the sheets as I sat up more. "Nah it barely seven, enough time for you to get ready" I pouted and started to nibble on his lower lip "I don't wanna" James pecked my lips "you have a semester to go and then you never have to go again" "it raining I don't think I should go." "That's silly now come on" "fine" So I got ready and hurried down stairs where James drinking some coffee. "I'm ready" I mumbled "great, I'll take you baby." _

_ So James pulled over "I'll come and pick you up" I smiled "okay remember I get out at 2:30 and thank you" and I leaned over to kiss him. James licked his lips and smiled "now go now before you're even more late." "Fine" and kissed him close to the check thinking I was going to kiss his lips. "You're a tease." And got out the car and watched James drive away I turned around and locked eyes with Ivan. I quickly looked away and started walking. _

_ The time in school seem like ages and it didn't help I was running late either. I hurried down stairs to see if James was still even there. "Yea so that's why you left me?" It was Ivan's voice I closed my eyes and took another step. "You don't miss me at all? Is he better than me in bed? Huh fucken talk to me!" I could feel my eyes getting watery. "You just can't stop loving someone you love so much Katy." He pinned me against the wall and began to kiss me. "Because I still love you" and he walked away. I sat on the step and began to cry. I felt so confused for the first time I couldn't control what I felt. I stood up and began to walk I noticed James was in the parking lot. When I got in the car James was on the phone. So I didn't bother to interrupt. I could feel James rubbing his hand on my thigh I looked up to him and smiled. Trying to hide the pain I had inside of me. "How was school?" "Boring" and he leaned to kiss me. _

This brings me to right now. I am so confused I can't control what I feel anymore I don't know what I want. Since when does something so wrong feel so right?


End file.
